


Star-Spectacled AU

by roseverdict



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Star-Spectacled AU, but i don't give a crap, it's too late to be auceiving right now, this was dying (ha) to be written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another time and place, the memory gun would have been kept after the Blind Eye Fiasco.</p>
<p>In another time and place, it would have been kept locked away until need for it arose again.</p>
<p>In another time and place, it would have been crucial to saving the world.</p>
<p>Woulda, shoulda, coulda, pffft.</p>
<p>This was not that time and place.</p>
<p>Now let's see which Pines could die!</p>
<p>(AU where Ford becomes a demon instead of Dipper, Mabel, or Stan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Spectacled AU

**Author's Note:**

> there was an ask on the tumblr about if there was a TAUau where ford got demonified
> 
> tHERE IS NOW 3XD

"E E N I E !"

Dipper struggled against Bill's huge grip as the giant eye shifted to his Pine Tree symbol.

"M E E N I E !"

Mabel pounded against the demon's fingers, but for nothing. She was still trapped when the Pine Tree morphed into her Shooting Star.

"M I N E Y !"

Stan watched in horror as Bill's pupil changed shape again, to his brother's Six-Fingered Hand.

But then, the only symbol left was-

Simultaneously-

Ford cried out "WAIT!"

Bill began yelling "Y O U !" while pointing at Stan.

The moment of overlapped voices was followed by silence, then, "G O O D C H O I C E ."

Bill dropped the kids to the ground, opening up the Stans' cage.

Ford was almost immediately grabbed by Stan. "Are you insane? If you let him into your mind, it's all over! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Ford put his hand over his brother's. "It's the only way. Trust me, please."

Stan's mind echoed with the thousands of times he'd read the journals, imagining his brother's voice, then his great-nephew's.

'In Gravity Falls, there's no one you can trust...'

'This book told me there was nobody I could trust...'

'...TRUST NO ONE!!!'

'...but when you fight a horde of gnomes side-by-side with someone...'

'...I'm being watched, I need to hide these Journals so that HE can't find them...'

'...You realize they've kiiinda always got your back.'

When he looked into his twin's eyes, he saw the need to end this.

"Fine. I'll trust ya on this. I'll let ya give up absolutely everything. But if you don't have some super plan, I get first dibs on Nacho-breath." Stan sighed.

"H E L L O ! ! ! I ' M R I G H T H E R E , C A N W E G E T O N W I T H T H I S ?" Bill complained.

Ford turned back to the subject of his nightmares. "My only condition is that you let Stan and the kids go!"

"I T ' S A D E A L !" Bill held out his hand, his face as close to maniacally grinning as it would get.

Ford stiffly stuck out his own, taking the dream demon's hand one final time.

Bill began giggling, then it turned into full-on cackling as he popped out of his body and into Ford's, to the latter's screams.

\-----

Bill floated throughout Ford's mindscape, which had taken the form of a laboratory.

"O H , I ' M H E R E ! G O T T A H A N D I T T O Y A , F O R D S Y , Y O U R E A L L Y K N O W H O W T O C L E A R Y O U R M I -" Bill commented, screeching to a halt as he heard, well, a really, really, REALLY LOUD screech.

"W H A T T H E ? !" Bill whirled around to find Ford resting against a lever reading 'Hippocamprotector Self-Destruct' and looking quite pleased with himself.

"W H A T D I D Y O U J U S T D O , S I X E R ? ? ?" Bill asked as the scientist's mindscape began to quaver and shake.

"The quick and simple version is that I looked into mind mechanisms and magic after my ordeal with you." Ford began. "When I had that metal plate installed, I also had a failsafe put in that should I ever wish to, I could send the plate careening around my skull. The side effects are, well, death." Ford gestured to the mindscape around them. "An acceptable risk, as it turned out."

"W H A T ? ! A R E Y O U C R A Z Y ? ! T H I S I S Y O U R B R A I N , T O O , R E M E M B E R ? !"

"Eh, I was getting old anyway. The world needs young bright folk, not 'old farts' like me." Ford's lips quirked up as he said it-he had learned something these past weeks, after all.

"W H A T ? ! N O ! L E T M E O U T !" Bill started zipping around, frantically searching for an escape as the laboratory fell apart around him.

"Hey, look at me! Turn around and look me in the eyes, demon!" Ford demanded. Bill spun around, his eye wide in fear for his own life. "You're brilliant, I won't deny it, but you screwed up one thing. You messed with my family!"

Bill worriedly searched the room for any way out, please please please must get outgottaescapegottalivelivenonono-THERE.

"W E L L , Y O U A R E N ' T Y O U R F A M I L Y , R I G H T !"

Ford stopped mid-rant. "Wait, what?!"

Bill reached forward and yanked Ford into himself. "T H I S ."

For a moment, the mindscape seemed to stabilize, but then it began shaking apart from every component even harder.

Bill looked down to see his own body being devoured by the blue flames that had been his trademark for so long.

He didn't have time to scream, only to think 'W E L L T H I S S U C K S M A J O R B A -"

And then he was no more.

Ford stumbled back into his mindscape to see remnants of Bill seeping into every crumbling crevice.

As the last ashes fell, (was one of the reactions set up flammable?) so did Ford.

He crawled over to a recent photo that in physical reality was in Mabel's scrapbook.

His brother, the younger twins, and Waddles were all huddled around a campfire.

The caption read, 'Tee minus 10 hours to Operation: Nix A Nacho!!!'

With a grin, Ford clutched the image closer to himself. "At least you'll be safe..."

And Stanford Filbrick Pines was never the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back to this
> 
> sERIOUSLY
> 
> but it's like
> 
> tomorrow already
> 
> so here
> 
> no beta
> 
> no proofread
> 
> just raw brainfarts
> 
> NEXT MORNING EDIT: FRICK! I'm going with GF canon up to this point sans memory gun, right? Well in canon, Ford got captured, so he wasn't even THERE for the plan to beat Bill! But because 3DS, I can't get in to that part! :P I'll fix it later, though.
> 
> That Night Edit: All better! All a reason why we should proofread 


End file.
